


Phantom

by Burning_Sky_2018



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: Other, The phantom is genderless and nameless, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Sky_2018/pseuds/Burning_Sky_2018





	Phantom

Blossom Sunnyeagle sighed. She had been in the town of Jamma for her whole life, but she was getting bored of doing the same things over and over again, every single day. She wanted adventure. She sighed again, flying down from the rooftop, landing in front of a thorn bush. She was about to take off, when she heard muffled screaming coming from the bush. She made a face, then creeped up to the bush. She brushed the brush aside, before peering into the bush. There, in the bush, was a phantom. The phantom was caught on the thorns in the bush, and was bleeding purple drips where the thorns connected with its small black body.  _Should I report this..?_ she asked herself in her mind. She looked at the phantom again.  _Nah,_ she thought.  _It would probably get mad at me._   **"Um, do you mind helping me?"** the phantom suddenly spoke, wiggling slightly. It whimpered as the thorns dug deeper. "Oh! Um, I guess?" She stuck her wings into the bush, grabbing the phantom's small body. "Now this might hurt a bit," she said, securing her grip on its body. "Get ready." The phantom closed it's eye. " **Okay, I'm ready."** _one.. two.. three!_ she ripped the phantom out of the bush. the phantom tried not to scream, because then other animals would hear. Unfortunately, another animal still heard. Unbeknownst to them, there was another animal watching them. "Well, I'm gunna go get some bandaids," she said. "Stay put." She then flew off into the distance. " **Okay.."** the phantom said, sitting on its 'knees'.  -- "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The phantom gasped, turning around to see a tiger. "Long time no see," the tiger said, walking towards the phantom. The phantom scrambled back, a terrified look on its face. " **Don't hurt me!"**  the phantom cried out, putting its front tentacles in front of its face. "It's okay, I won't hurt you.. much."

 

 


End file.
